


One Thousand Episodes

by mythicallink



Category: GMM, GmC, Good Mythical Morning, RandL - Fandom, Rhett and Link, buddy system - Fandom, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gmm - 1000, M/M, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicallink/pseuds/mythicallink
Summary: Rhett and Link can't quite believe how far they've come. (Drabble)





	

One thousand episodes.

Neither Rhett, Link or any of the crew could quite believe they'd made it. No matter how many times they were congratulated or discussed it, they were all still in disbelief. Today was the 1000th episode shoot. It was safe to say everybody was on a high, excited to release it the following week. Drew popped his head into the dressing room, not giving any attempt at holding in a laugh at the sight in front of him. Both Rhett and Link wearing multicoloured runners shorts and suit clad from the waist up. It was an odd outfit on anyone, though somehow seemed even more hilarious on the two men. He shook his head with a smile. This job was different from most.

"Stevie wants to get started in five, you two nearly ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be Drew."

Links lip curved up into a fond smile, looking down at his attire. Rhett turned away from the mirror toward the door,

"How do we look?"

he asked, more genuine than jokingly.

"Like you've done this nine hundred and ninety times before."

He paused with a smile.

"See you in five boys."

And with that he was gone.

Link ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He was nervous. Though he didn't really know why he was nervous. Drew was right. They'd done this 999 times before, it was nothing to be scared of.

"Worried?"

Rhett asked from beside him, redoing his bow tie in the mirror. It was easy to tell when Links mind was wandering.

"Yeah...just...1000 episodes is a lot y'know? Guess I'm just in a bit of shock. It's crazy."

Link took a seat in one of the makeup chairs, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair again. It was already messier than usual. Rhett nodded in agreement with Links words, turning from the mirror to him.

"It is pretty crazy. We've come along way haven't we? From Lillington to L.A huh..."

Rhett's mind also began to wander, the reality of what the shoot is all about dawning upon him. He now understood why Link was nervous.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, sorry."

Link laughed, feeling a little more at ease.

"You didn't, it's just...our lives are pretty damn insane. We've been so lucky,

Here's to a thousand more episodes."

Rhett joked but the idea didn't actually seem that out of reach.

"If we can come up with 1000 more ideas then I'm on board."

Link didn't attempt to make it out as a joke.

"I can't believe we made 10 never mind another thousand. You've got commitment issues Neal."

"Shut up,"

Link replied with a huff of laughter.

"I've been committed to this friendship for god knows how long!"

He's joking but his words are true. It had been 32 years.

"Friendship?"

Rhett looks puzzled.

"I thought we were just business partners? No?"

Link doesn't laugh, but rolls his eyes playfully before getting up from the chair and heading to the door.

"Well business partner, we better head to set before Stevie implodes from excitement about the shoot."

Link pauses, looking up at Rhett with a small smile. It's almost as if his whole life flashed before him. The man in front of him has been there for almost all of it and although Link doesn't say it often, he's extremely grateful. It's noon and it's already been an overwhelmingly emotional day but the smaller man just can't help but thinking about how he ended up here. With his best friend. His partner in crime. Batman to his Robin. His Rhett. The atmosphere seems to suddenly switch. Link doesn't even realise he's speaking until he hears his own voice,

"Good luck Rhett...I'm proud of you. Us."

His smile grows into a grin as the words come out his mouth. Rhett smiles down at him, looking into Links eyes and a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too brother."

There's a silence, a comfortable one as both of them seem to take in exactly what is going on. They've worked their asses off for this. They deserve a day of celebration and an episode to make their fans feel more like family. At the end of the day they wouldn't be there without them. Then just as though nothing happened both of them seem to snap back to reality. Link opens the door and steps out, Rhett following swiftly.

"Here goes nothing huh."

Link says with a fond smile.

"Yeah, here goes nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on a plane, excuse my grammar. I don't know whether to write anymore? Even if it's a different concept. If anyone has any requests or would like me to continue this into something more, please comment below! Thank you <3


End file.
